bad luck
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: Bad luck, iv'e decided that's my new motto. I mean come on, I have the worst luck...ever. But honestly it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that there were going to be a bunch of crazy men in an alleyway waiting for a slice of Annabeth. But that's not even the best part, not at all! No, I get kidnapped and then stalked by a gang...but at least the leader's hot!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's pov**

"Can I borrow your homework?" Thalia asked while plopping down on the floor while propping up her feet on a chair. "Thalia how many times do we have to tell you, do your homework." Scolded Piper who was sitting on her bed. "Uh, in my backpack. I'm going to grab the ice cream, be right back." I groaned walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Thanks' Annabeth!" I heard Thalia yell from Pipers room.

I was currently at piper's house that she lives with her dad in. Thalia, Piper, and I decide to spend the rest of are Thursday with each other. My names Annabeth chase by the way. I have long blond curls that many people say look like princess curls. I have startling grey eyes that many say looks like I'm thinking of the best way to take you down, which is usually true. Sadly in school I'm marked as the nerd, but I take pride in it because I know I'm going to go somewhere in my life unlike people who are always partying.

I opened Pipers fridge and was meet with tones of ice cream. _ What to choose rocky road, chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream, strawberry._ I grabbed the rocky road and 3 spoons, and took off up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to see Thalia writing the answers down on her homework and piper on her phone. "Look what I got!" they turned their heads and then tackled me to get to the ice cream. I shoved them off, "jeez give me a minute."

We ate all the ice cream in the container and might I say it was delicious. I looked over to the clock 11:30! OH MY BABY NINJA UNICORNS! I have to be home in 10 minutes, I'm screwed. "You guys I got to go "I say while packing my bag up. "I can drive you home in a few minutes, if you want?" Thalia asked. "No I'm good it's nice outside, thanks though." I told her. "Alright see you tomorrow Annabeth." Piper yelled out after me. I turned around and waved bye.

As I walked down the street I checked my phone 11:35. Uhg I'm going to be late again. Last time, I was late Susan my _step-_mom made sure I was grounded for a month and had to come home to clean everything. And when I say everything I mean it!

I looked around to find the alley way I usually use to get to pipers. I have never been down it at night but it's not like the movies right? I took the chance and walked into the alley way.

I walked down it and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The alleyway looked way different at night. The lights were flickering on and off _which wasn't creepy at all._ Hope you detected the sarcasm. It was dark, but I could see a few feet in front of me. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I pulled out my phone to check the time, 11:47 crap I'm totally going to be lat-. My phone crashed to eh grown with a snap. I looked down to see a knife threw it! Oh god!

I took off running but didn't get too far before I slammed into a brick wall. Wait not a wall, a person. "What's a cute little innocent girl doing here all alone?" asked a gruff voice who I think is a man. "I'm not alone, my friends are with me." I said trying to sound confident but failing. "Oh I highly doubt that." I turned around only to meet 2 other guys. I looked all around me there were freaken 6 guys, just my luck. "Well boys I think we should start the fun." The man said while shoving me into the wall. Not happening, I'm not going down without a fight. I punched the guy in the noise with as much strength I could muster. I was quite pleased to hear a satisfying crack. One of the men tried to grab me but I kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. I was about to turn around when I was shoved into the building face first. I cried out in pain as my hair was yanked back with tons of force. One of the men came up to me pulling my arms behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and turned around to kick him in the face. One of the men grabbed my foot and twisted in to an angle were your foot should not be at I screamed at the pain shoat up my foot. A man pinned me to the ground. "You are making this so much harder than this need to be, but I think I'll have fun." The man says.

He takes out a knife and starts to run the flat of the blade across my face. I scream out but he turns the knife over and cuts my forehead. I spit in the man's face and he got distracted which is what I wanted. I pulled my knees up to my chest and kicked him off of me. I grabbed the knife and stood up. The last 3 men circled me. "Should we help her?" a voice asked. I looked at the men but they didn't seem to hear it. "No we only help her if things get out of hand. She seems like a good addition." Said another voice. I think I'm going crazy! One of the men lunged at me but I ducked and sliced his leg. He howled in pain and another man came at me without noticing. I felt hot pain flair up in my shoulder and I screamed. I looked over to see a knife in it. I pulled the knife out and threw it across the alley way. "You're going to regret that." I said to the last man standing. I ran up to him and jumped in the air. I wrapped my legs around his neck using the momentum to fly through the air making him flip. I landed crouched down. I walked up to the man and started to kick him in the head even thought he was unconscious. "That's what you get for fighting somebody who has trained for years idiots." I muttered. By then I was completely tiered and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

I turned around only to slam into another wall. A very cute wall might I add, with black messy hair and sparkling sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE HAD A VERY BUSY PAST FEW WEEKS! BUT NOW WORRY HERES THE UPDATE!:)**

Wait that's not a wall, it's just a hot boy! Wow, I'm losing too much blood. WAIT, HOT BOY! You can't blame me, I'm a teenage girl.

He has a black hair that looks like he just rolled out of the bed. His jaw was chiseled and gave his face a great shape to it. his Eyes were a mysterious color of of sea green, like a storm was brewing inside of them. They were mesmerizing but they were full of danger, so I knew I needed to be careful with him. With his tight shirt and leather jacket you could see a very impressive 8 pack. Overall he looked like a smoking hot god! _This blood lose is getting really bad._

"Stay away from me." I told him. He just smirked and 2 other people emerged from the shadows of the alley. "Chill, were not going to hurt you." Said the man. "How do I know?" "We haven't tried anything yet have we? Don't get me wrong Im flattered though." I just scowled him "what do you want?" i was seriously was getting annoyed! It also didn't help the fact that the pain from getting beaten up was finally registering and I was losing a lot of blood.

"We just want to talk to you." I think he said but my hearing was starting to get muffled. "About what?" I asked. "stuff." Seriously?! "Too bad that I have to go home." I said laying the sarcasm on really thick. "Well you don't have to." He said while taking small steps toward me. "Alright look, I do-"

My knees gave out and I grabbed on to the wall so I don't fall. There were dark spots dancing in my vision and I was in extreme pain. "Come with me and I can stop the bleeding." Said the man who was now standing in front of me. "No I'm not going anywhere! So j-just let me b-be." I could hardly see anything and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Nico help me carry her, Leo grab her purse."

I stumble backwards trying to get away from the 2 men that were advancing towards me. I put my hand on the wall next to me as a wave of nausea passed over me. Before I knew what happened 2 hands grabbed on to my arms. A scream got caught in my throat. "Don't touch m-"I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I was blinded by light when I tried to open my eyes. There was a shuffling sound then a clatter. "You can open your eyes now." A masculine voice said. I poked one eye open to find myself lying in a blue bed. I was in a blue painted room with a blue desk. My guess is that whoever decorated this room really like's the color blue.

Leaning against the door frame was the hot guy from last night. "Where am I?" I asked concern flooding my voice. "You're at my house; you became unconscious because of how much blood you lost." "But why? "I was seriously surprised, a gang member can have a heart. "Well I wanted to talk to you and you didn't tell me where you lived." Oh "well since I'm here what do you wa-AHH MY FUDGEING GOD!" I screamed as I attempted to sit up. I felt like my shoulder was being ripped to pieces.

The man rushed over towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders while pushing me gently back down. "You might want to be careful, I didn't get to stitch up your shoulder, I wanted to have your permission to." I blushed because that meant I had to take off my shirt. I just nodded, "well you have to take off your shirt and flip over so I can reach the cut easily." He said easily while getting up. "Don't even dare try anything!" I said to him while he walked out of the door. "Would never imagine it" he mumbles while he is out of the room.

I pull my shirt off revealing my bright blue bra. I turn over while my face is on fire. The man walks back into the room while his eyes scan my back. he doesn't look inappropriately like many guys would do but looked at her in concern. He kneels down on the bed while hovering over me. "This is going to hurt." I feel a painful prick from where the needle entered my skin. A tear streams down my face as I shoved my head in the pillow.

"so I never got your name?" huh, he's right I don't even know his name. "Annabeth chase, you?" I say while trying to not make the pain evident in my voice. "percy Jackson. So do you go to goodie?" he asked. " sadly yes, yes I do. Im a senior." "I remember that hell hole, I graduated there last year." "um…congradulations?" he just chuckles and finished the stitches. "that should be good, but wait a minute, so I can clean the rest of your cuts real quick." He says while rushing out of the room.

He comes back into he room with a washcloth. He starts to dab and clean the scratches on my back and I start to get goose bumps. I have never let a boy this close and it doesn't help that I meat him last night. "There all done. How about you go take a shower and I'm going to make something to eat because I'm starving and you probably are too." He says then leaves the room.

I walk towards the bathroom and find a towel already set down along with a pair of clothes. I pull off my clothes and jump into the shower but not before locking the door. He could still get in easily if he picked the lock, but it just made me feel safer. The hot water trickled down my skin awakening me.

Once I finished I dried off I put on the black sweatpants and green t-shirt that he left in the bathroom for me. They were big but they fit and that was all I cared about. I looked around the bathroom trying to find my old clothing, but it turns out he indeed did pick the lock and grabbed my t-shirt and jeans, my guess was to wash them. _ Wait, he saw my bra and underwear!_ Omg!

I walked out of the bathroom and walked around the house until I found the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Percy, the 2 guys from last night, and a blond superman looking boy. When I walked into the kitchen they all looked up at me. "Hey Annabeth, meet Nico and Leo who were with me last night and Jason. Oh and nice underwear by the way, I really like the color."

**LOVE IT, HATE IT! TELL MEEE! PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING**


	3. new clothes

"What time is it?" he glanced up from his phone, "6:45, which means you have 15 minutes to get to school." Helens going to be so mad. I only have 15 minutes to get home, get dress, and get to school. "thanks for last night but I go to go." I say while running towards the stairs and grabbing my purse. "we can drive you home if you want?" Percy yelled. ha I'll do that once we become demigods and have to hold up the sky. "um, no thank you." I was out the door before I could hear him reply.

* * *

"who do you think you are, leaving this house!" " well I know my names Annabeth and I know you don't own me _Helen_." before running up the stairs. I walk pass my mirror but then turn back around to look in it. I forgot I was still wearing Percy's clothes ( or that's who I think it it) that were to big for me. my hair was in tangles and I and a few minor cuts that were healing up fast thanks to Percy. I walk away from the mirror toward my closet. I garb a gray tank top with a black heart on it, jean shorts, black high tops, and a few spiked bangles. I brush my hair out and brush my teeth before heading downstairs. I grab and apple of the counter and run outside towards school.

* * *

I made it to school with 5 minutes to spare (thank you track). I was going to meet up with Thalia and Piper but decided against it besides I would see them in homeroom. I walkup to my locker and put the combination in. the door swung open and I only and enough time to close my eyes as a vibrant ball of paint hurtled at me. The explosion of the paint on my skin felt like cool water dowsing every microfiber of my clothes and skin.

I take a deep breath and turn around, walking towards the little red she devil. You are so lucky I listen to my step mom or else I would punch you in the nose. So then your going to need to get _another _plastic surgery done Rachel." I hiss at her and stalk off towards the locker room in hope fro my clean gym clothes.

* * *

**Rachel pov.**

I watch as A_nnie _stalks of toward the locker room and cant help myself to let out a laugh. If she thought that was bad then I cant wait till she see's her _new_ gym clothes. I just love torturing her. She could of been popular but instead decided to defy me and stick with those little losers she calls friends. so she gets tortured, because nobody and I mean _nobody_ defies me. OH I just cant wait to see her, she will look fat and ugly I bet. She will be so uncomfortable , it will be priceless. Plus I heard that we are having around 25 hot guys that are a little older than us, and she will just make a _great _first impression.

* * *

**Annabeth pov.**

I knew that little red head was evil but not to this point. I look like a slut, even more that Rachel is on a daily bases. I already checked Thalia and Piper's gym lockers but they were empty, they probably took theirs home to wash. I look every were but I couldn't find any spare clothes for me to wear beside the ones with paint on them, and I would get in trouble for tracking pint into the school hallways. sometimes I wish my school had a better policy on clothing all it is, is that you must wear a shirt, shoes, any form of pants. But this is technically clothing, but I would just call it pieces of fabric.

I looked at my self in the mirror and saw my neon orange shirt that _usually _goes down to mid thigh hardly covers my bra now and has large horizontal cuts in the back. my old black shorts are now _very _short shorts, and finally she decided to replace my gym shoes with a pair of 6 inch heels.

So basically there was more skin showing than clothing in my body. How could she be this low. I plopped onto the ground and sighed. Why do I put up with this, it never ends. I could punch them but then that would piss Helen off and then im really in trouble.

I stand up and look I the mirror. Rachel does this to embarrass me so you know what im going to embrace it. Im going to walk out their with confidence, because no matter how hard she try's she's not going to win. not this time. besides I actually look good in this, you know ignoring the part where I look like a slutty Barbie. The orange of the shirt bring s out the color of my eyes and my stomach is tone and flat from all the working out I do.

I take a deep breath then smile shoving the door open. She is not going to win, not now, not ever.

* * *

I push my homeroom door open and watch as eyes pop out and jaws drop. I would of laughed at the expressions if the boys didn't have a glint in their eyes that made my stomach lurch. As I walk towards my set I see Rachel with a look of pure venom being pointed at me. I just smile at her a sit next to Thalia and Piper. I give them a look that say that I will tell them later. I turn back around towards the teacher as her drones on and on about information that I already know.

when the bell rings I get up from my set and try to get to the door and hurry up to class so that everybody doesn't see me like this. within seconds im being blocked from the crowed by Thalia and Piper telling them about what happened with Rachel, while trying to ignore the wolf whistles. "jeez that's just messed up," piper says while Thalia of course reply's, " I swear im going to bash her head into a locker." " Thal's we both know you cant do that our your going to get dispended. you already have like 9 marks one more and then your done. anyways let just finish the year clean and happy, it cant be that hard we only have like 3 weeks left."_ if only I knew._

as we walked towards social studies the crowed parted way for use and the chatter was replaced with whistling and whispering "hey hot stuff, you me the janitors closet!" I turned toward him and shot him a withering glare. "only a few more hours." I sigh.

* * *

**Percy pov.**

I watched as Ethan strolled over tot he gang," he guys I just saw the schools slut, were going to make out in the janitors closet later. Man you should of seen her tan and blond curls she looked so hot. and don't get me started on clothe-" "wait, did you see the color of her eyes?" Nico asked as we shared a look. ''dude, why would I look at her eyes when I can loo-." "it cant be you guys you saw how she was this morning it cant be her." Leo said while Jason shook his head agreeing. "what are you guys worrying about?" asked Malcolm. "the whole reason were here, Annabeth Chase." "so there is a chance that this girl were planning to recruit, is the girl im planning on making out with." I roll my eyes." not the point, were here so you guys can see if she would be a good addition to the gang. Alright lets go over the plan."

* * *

**Annabeth pov.**

Thalia, piper, and I walked into the gym locker room so they can change. while they changed I checked my locker to see if my clothing was put back in there, but of course there was no luck. "Oh Annie, I forgot to mention there are going to be tons of hot guys in the gym today, and I cant wait until you make fun of your self." "unlike you Rachel im not desperate so I honestly don't care what they think about me." and I stalk put of the locker room.

The girls and I sit down at the top of the bleachers and watch as students pile into the gym like little ants. "I wonder what were going to do today?" "knowing Coach Hedge were probably going to do sort of painful exercise." we all laugh at Thalias answer because its completely true. Coach Hedge is absolutely in love with violence, so when people come into teach the class, you leave with bruises.

"Alright cupcakes listen up, today I have some of my old cupcakes who graduated last year. They have came today to teach you all about fighting and how to defend yourself. they are great at what they do and I cant wait to see you all make fools of yourself." I cant help but to laugh at Coach. there movement in the left side of the gym and see around 25 guys. I gasp "now I care." I mumble. A familiar man with midnight black hair, that is so messy it looks like he never brushed it, and yet it make him look even hotter. "Hey seniors, my name is Percy Jackson and im here with my gang of friends to teach you combat." I heard the under tone when he said gang._ These people are actually his gang, there's a gang in my school!_ "you never now when you may get jumped or get stuck in the middle of a sticky situation, so we think its best to show this to you. Before we start is there any questions?" he asked the wrong question. "are you single" or "are you a good kisser?" He just chuckles a says "Im flattered, really but im not looking for a girlfriend, and im a great kisser," as he winks at some crowd of girls.

"Alright so were going to start out by a little game. I want to see how many and how long it will take you to lose. see this huge mat, if you step out of it your out. But that will be hard because this mat is quite big. the object of this game is to beat every one of us, I promise you we will not go easy on you even if your weak. You will start off with one of my friends. You have to knock them out, get them to tap, or get them out of the map. The same will go for you. Another person will come at you, sometimes there will be up to 4 people attacking you. If you can take themall down you get to face me but nobody has ever came close to defeting all of them. no killing and no weapons. So who wants to go first?" only one hand goes up and of course its the air head foot ball player, Luke Castellan.

"I will because I know I can bet all of you." I look at all the gang members face's and they all hold a smirk. "Alright scar face step on up." I let out a laugh, I haven't heard of that one yet. Luke walks up to the mat and Leo stands in front of him. "Go!" Percy yelled. I put a huge grin on my face because only I and Coach Hedge actually know that there is no way for Luke to win.

Luke runs foreword but Leo sidesteps and trips Luke. Luke goes flying, and giggle into my hand. Leo skips over to Luke like a little girl and kick him in the side. Leo sat down on him and started to sing "girl on fire" while Luke struggled underneath him. "Leo stop messing with him," Percy sighed. "Fine, fine. So Percy after this can we go get Mexican food?" "We ate that yesterday." Leo grabbed Luke's foot and started to drag him toward the edge of the mat. "uhg will you stop squirming!" Leo kicked Luke for a good measure and picked him body up and threw off the mat.

By then I can hardly breath because im laughing so hard. im gasping for air as tears slide down my face. Finally the jerk get's what he deserves. Once I calm down I get up from the ground and sit back down noticing all the stares direct toward me. I look around and notice Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo all have huge grins on their faces and their looking directly at me._ crap!_

"Hey Annabeth do you wan to come down here and show them what you can do?" ask Percy innocently. I look down at my clothes and then back at him, "uh...no, no im good!" Then Nico yells up "come on your going to have to come down one way or another, and honestly I don't feel like carrying you down a set of stairs!" he yells up. "Do I have to? please because I really don't want to!" I yell back down. they can not see me in these clothes I mean Percy and his gang and just ...uhg...stupid Rachel! "she's just to scarred because of her clothing aren't you Annie!" yelled Rachel with a smirk. " well if you think you won, think again!" I shout to her and stand up from the bleachers. I flip her off as I walk down the steps in my high heels.

"Don't get me wrong you look hot, but what the hell are you wearing? Scratch that what are you not wearing?" Percy ask once im in range of him and his gang. "looking good Chase!" Leo yells even though he's like a foot away. "how about I tell you after class." "hey wait, were supposed to make out in the janitors closet after school!" I send a discussed look towards the man, "first of all patchy the pirate, I never agreed, and second of all eww." I turn towards Percy who is trying to hold in his laughter "I opened my locker this morning out came a ball of paint ruining my clothes so I had to change. A little she devil decided to give my clothes a make over and now I look like I make out with random guys in the janitors closet." I mumble the last part. I look up to see the whole gang starring at me. '"What?" "high school girls are viscous."

"Are you going to kick her sorry butt or what?!" Luke yells. "So since I know you, you can pick who you want to fight first." my eyes scan over patchy the pirate. "you patchy the pirate." he just smirks and walks closer. "lets make it interesting. you win I'll leave you alone, I win we make out in the closet." I smile "your on." he walks toward the mat and I take off my high heels. I walk toward Percy and shove them into his arms "hold these, oh and thanks I cant wait to make him feel pain." I wink at him and walk on the mat.

* * *

**Percy pov.**

I laugh at the deal those 2 made. honestly Ethan is going to lose. "She Is going to squash him like a bug." Leo says to know one in particular. right when Ethan gets on the mat Annabeth turns back around and starts to take of her shoe's. once she's close she shoves them into my hands and says "Hold these, oh and thanks, I cant wait to make him feel pain." She then turns around and skips toward the mat.

"Oh the big bad gang leader is whipped by a girl younger than him." I turn towards Nico and shove her shoes into his arms. " Im not whippe-" "Percy another person need to go in." Malcolm said. I looked over and saw that Ethan was outside the circle unconscious. "Really Chase? I would like to have a conversation with people here!" she started to mimic a fake cry calling me a baby.

" She did not just call me a baby! Nico,Jason, Frank, and Leo get in there." ha she's going down, those are my best fighters. All of sudden Frank and Jason are already off the mat. "How?! It hasn't even been a minute!" I yell to no one I particular. "The rest of you hop in every time somebody is out." I command. nobody has ever gotten this far. I watched as she fought her movements as graceful as a dancer. swaying from foot to foot with out ease.

"Oh percyyy!" a singsong voice calls. I look over and see that everybody has been defeated,. Some bloody others unconscious.


	4. (insert happy face)

I'M BACK! ha ha I sound crazy (which I am but that's not the point)! I have my creativity flowing in my brain again, and I should probably rewrite that but the delete button is so far away. Any who, i'm back to writing and you should hear (or would it be see?) from me soon. I have been really busy but i'm doing good now, but you have to forgive me if I don't update for a few days at a time, I may or may not have a habit of putting things off till the last moment.

So I remember telling you I wouldn't forget about my stories so BOOM in your face(True story)! Sorry i'm in a really good mood and I don't know why. So yeah, I should be updating a legit chapter soon

dipped in awesome-sauce and sprinkled with amazingness,

Moi! (Did I tell you i'm taking french?)


End file.
